Where'd You Go?
by The Nerdfighter
Summary: The sequel to The Teen Titans and My OC Character. Sorry for that story being so suckish. This one, I promise, will be mucho better. Please read and review! Will be on hold for a while
1. Recap Chapter

**All right, I know I know the first part of my story felt like it didn't really have a point to it. The first thing I'd like to say is, I apologize if you didn't like it and I really hope you guys would all give me a second chance. For all of those people who read my story and didn't like it, I promise you this one won't be so cruddy and to those of you who haven't read my story, you don't really have to read it in order to read this one. It might help a tiny bit, but if you don't want to you don't have to. Well, enough with the pointless yammering, here it is! Hope you guys like it!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_The alarm boomed throughout the whole tower when the front door exploded, four young teens stepping into the tower._

_"Knock knock!" Envy chirped happily with an evil grin on her face as her and the rest of her team members stepped into the tower._

_A dark black circular portal then opened up in front of the four teens with the five Titans popping out of it._

_Beast Boy yawned. "Dude! I'm really getting sick of villains busting in our tower in the middle of the night, especially uninvited." He complained folding his arms in front of his chest glaring at the four villains._

_"Who are you and what are you doing in our home?" Starfire asked; her hands and eyes glowing a bright green ready for battle._

_"We thought you'd never ask." Super Nova smiled slowly taking out her well-crafted blade. She then quickly charged after the Titans jumping up in the air raising her blade about to slice up Raven, but the sword was blocked by her powerful force field. _

_Super Nova landed on the force field pushing her legs doing a little back flip landing perfectly on her feet while she and the rest of her team members charged after the Titans. The Titans stood in their place ready for battle as they saw the four teens jumping up in the air._

_Black and grayish wings suddenly popped out from Dark Angel and Sasuke's (yes from Naruto) backs making them stay up in the air while the other two teens fell in front of the Titans._

_Super Nova and Envy both punched the first two Titans which were Cyborg and Beast Boy in the face. When they both fell to the ground, they gave Raven and Starfire a high kick making them also fall to the ground. _

_They then both looked towards Robin, who stood his ground taking out his Bo-Staff._

_Envy got a hold of Super Nova's shoulder and closed her eyes absorbing some of it before they both ran after him, their hands burning with flickering red and orange flames._

_Robin was ready for any attack they were going to throw at him, until he felt a purple ray hit him right on his left shoulder. He looked up and saw a shower of purple rays and balls of electricity coming his way. _

_He quickly dodged them, but was then punched in his right cheek by Envy. He shook off the pain of the punch but was then hit again in the left cheek. Envy smiled enjoying the cracking sound of Robin's jaw as she gave him a sharp uppercut, a punch in the stomach, and then a windmill kick._

_Starfire staggered to her feet as did Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy when they saw their leader getting hurt badly._

_"Robin!" Starfire screamed flying towards his side but was then stopped by Dark Angel. She gave her a powerful uppercut and then a purple ray which sent her flying._

_"Starfire!" Raven cried running to the Tamaranean member, but was hit in the back by Dark Angel's purple ray._

_"Raven!" Beast Boy and Cyborg shouted in unison. Sasuke then swooped down and collided with the African hybrid and the green changeling, picking them up with his pale-skinned claws, slamming them both to the ground. _

_Robin finally collapsed to the ground after one last blow. He descended to his knees, grasping his stomach tasting the sickly sweet taste of his won blood in his mouth._

_Super Nova and Envy stood in front of the suffering Boy Wonder looking down upon him, grinning victoriously._

_"We're Slade's apprentices," Super Nova smiled standing akimbo as Dark Angel and Sasuke flew down next to them._

_"Envy, Super Nova, Sasuke, and me; Dark Angel." She introduced._

_Robin slowly lifted up his head wincing in throe coughing up the sticky red liquid kept in his mouth. "W-why—are you doing this?" He sputtered drips of blood._

_"Let's just say, Slade thought we should all get acquainted," Dark Angel explained leaning down on her knees seizing the bottom of his scraped chin ruggedly. "So you have a good idea on who your future rulers are." She sneered pushing his face aside, hard. She looked back at her team giving them a nod. _

_Her team returned the nod; Sasuke opening up his claw-like wings, Super Nova pushing herself up with the blast of her flaming palms, and Envy doing the same._

_"Nice meeting you Titans," Dark Angel waved; her voice bright and taunting as her bleak wings shot out from her back. "Hope to see you all soon."_

_-------------------------------------------------_

Pain.

-------------------------------------------------

_"CHRIS! STOP!" He yelled as loud as he could._

_Chris then turned her head straight and saw what Mikey was trying to warn her about. It was a police car driving right in front of her. She put her arms in front of her, but before she could stop her legs from moving, the police car hit her—hard._

_"CHRIS!" Mikey cried at the top of his lungs as he saw his best friend hit the ground with a thud._

-------------------------------------------------

Discoveries.

-------------------------------------------------

_"What great power? I don't have a great power! I'm not super like you guys are."_

_Just then, Chris started to float off the ground. She looked down and saw that her feet weren't on the ground and started to freak out._

_"Ahhh! Get me down!" She yelled._

_"This is the power that you posses Chris." Crow told her._

------------------------------------------------

Befriending.

------------------------------------------------

_"Okay, I **know **that you don't want to help me and the Titans fight Slade's apprentices. And I understand if you're mad at us for dragging you to this dimension. But all I wanted to say was that we could help you control your powers, because, believe it or not, all of this is real. When you get back to your dimension, you're still going to have your powers. And having control over them is better than going back home with no control over them at all. Think of the damage you could do to yourself and innocent people." He told her. "So, I promise me and the Titans will find a way to get you back home if you stay with us and let us help you gain control over your powers."_

_Chris looked at the Boy Wonder and then gave him a smile. "All right, you got yourself a deal." She said shaking his hand._

-----------------------------------------------

Secrets.

-----------------------------------------------

_"You want to get back home as soon as possible don't you?"_

_"Well, yeah."_

_"Then you're going to have to learn how to control your powers quickly." He told her walking towards Chris. "You need more than the Titans' help. You need a teacher. A mentor. And above all, a team with experience._

_"That's us." Dark Angel said with a smile._

_Chris looked at Slade's apprentices and then looked back at Slade._

_"I—I don't know. The Titans told me you're—"_

_"Who are you really going to believe Chris? The people that took you from your home and tried to make you fight when you had absolutely no experience, or the people that are willing to help you with your problem and get you back home?" Slade asked her._

_Chris clenched her fist angrily remembering why she was even here in the first lace. Anger filled her body which made her hands and eyes glow green._

_She turned around and looked at Slade and his apprentices still clenching her fist in anger._

_"I'm in." She said._

----------------------------------------------

Passion.

----------------------------------------------

_Robin then turned back and wrapped his arms around Chris one last time. He pressed his lips against Chris' ear and whispered ever so softly in it which made Chris' whole body shiver uncontrollably. "About what I said earlier—please, at least think about it. Okay?"_

_And with that said, Robin let go of Chris and finally gave her a small kiss on the head as he walked back into the tower._

_Chris turned around and saw Robin leave. Her face was blushing madly as she smiled happily and looked back up at the sky._

--------------------------------------------

And betrayal.

--------------------------------------------

_Chris fell to the ground once again taking in a huge breath. Robin ran to her side and helped up. "Are you okay?" He asked._

_"I'm fine." She told him, giving him a smile._

_"Good." He said pushing her against the wall._

_"Robin." Cyborg said in a shocked tone hearing the loud thud Chris made when her body collided with the wall._

_She looked down at Robin with a scared look on her face, Robin's dead serious._

_"Why were you with Slade?" He growled. "Tell. Me. Why."_

_Chris looked down at him and sighed. "Slade—gave me an offer. He offered to help me with my powers. He told me that if I wanted to go back home as soon as possible, then I had to trust him. But now I know; that that was a bone-headed mistake."_

_"Damn right it was." He told her, letting go of her and letting her feet touch the ground. He walked off back with the Titans._

_"Robin. I'm sorry." Chris told him._

_Robin turned and glared at her. Chris felt her tears completely fill her eyes. Robin turned his head away. "Yeah; so am I."_

----------------------------------------------

These words describe my life. All the problems and pain I've been through; all the complications and bone-headed decisions I've made. All the people I've hurt and all the people I've angered, has made my life a living hell. And I'm the one to blame for all this. I'm the one who should be hung and burned like the little witch I am.

But if I could take it all back. Take back all the pain. Take back all the anger. Take back all the suffering. Take back all the betrayal. Take back all the battles; then maybe I wouldn't wake up every morning furious at myself. If only I can make all those people who I know are still angry at me, if only I could make them smile again. If only there was a way I could let them know I'm really sorry for hurting them. If only all their hatred towards me could just fly away like a baby robin. Robin. The only boy that made my heart accelerate like crazy. The only boy that made me feel safe and protected. The only boy . . . who actually loved me. He probably doesn't love me after the terrible things I've done.

I want to tell him—I want to tell him more than 'I'm sorry'. I want him to know how much he really means to me. I want to tell him how much I really appreciate him for helping me out, for being their when I needed someone to comfort me. I want to tell him . . . I love him.

My name is Chris Bennington, and right now, the only thing I can really say, the only thing that I'd like to say to everyone to show appreciativeness and to describe what I am is . . . I'm sorry.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there you have it. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Corey, I hope posting up this story has made you feel better after getting booted from Anime Club for two weeks. I'm real sorry and hope looking forward to the next chapters for this story will make you feel better. Well, catch y'all later. Peace out!**


	2. To the Orphanage We Go

**Hey! Sorry it took me a while to start typing up this chapter. (Sigh) I hate homework. Oh well, here's the second chapter!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

"Chris. Chris, wake up."

I groaned tiredly, stirring half asleep; my eyes fluttered open.

"Mikey." I yawned pulling my body up to a sitting position. "What's up?"

"Just letting you know we're almost their." He told me with a calm smile planted on his Mexican skinned face.

I smiled back glancing out the window to the transparent window belonging to the white and black car we were in. Yup, you guessed it; a police car.

I sighed glumly looking down at my worn out red and white K-Swiss shoes which now looked a bit of an ugly tanish color where the white parts were suppose to be. I kicked them back and forth trying to forget about what happened to me a while back. For those of you who don't know, I got knocked out about a week ago and was taken to another dimension, a dimension where superheroes and villains are real. I teamed up with a team called 'The Teen Titans' but the thing is, I didn't want to. I mean, would you want to fight a group of powerful apprentices who can snap you like a toothpick in a blink of an eye? Didn't think so.

Anyway, I wanted to get back home and fast, but apparently, I couldn't go back until I had control over my powers. Yeah, a regular girl like me had powers when I went to that dimension. The weird thing is though; I've had them all along and just figured it out a week ago. Go figure.

All I could think about was getting the hell out of this dimension and, to my greatest luck, a guy named Slade offered to help me out with my powers. The only problem was that _he _was the dude I was suppose to help the Titans beat. He gave me an offer though I couldn't refuse; I'd trust him to help me out with my powers and he'd take me back home. Come on, who can resist an offer like that?

Little did I know was the betrayal I was about to encounter. Yup, Slade betrayed me and tried to make me fight on his side and destroy the Titans. Shocking, huh? But I escaped and manage to get back to Titans Tower alive. The only problem was, was that the Titans found out that I betrayed them. They then kicked the crap out of me and sent my sorry ass back home, taking away my powers. 'Till that day, betraying the Titans and seeing how much I hurt their leader, Robin, was all I've been thinking about.

I clenched my palms into tight fist trying to keep myself from punching the drivers' seat in front of me, unleashing my anger. Shutting my eyes immediately kinda helped a little.

Just then, I felt a comforting hand placed over my right shoulder. I turned glancing at Mikey; oh, by the way, he's my best bud.

"Everything okay?" He asked, concern flashing brightly in his dark eyes.

I turned my head back looking back down at my raggedy shoes holding myself in my light-skinned arms that were completely covered by my black hoodie. I couldn't tell him what was bothering me and about the Titans or Slade or my powers because, well, A. he wouldn't believe me and B. if he _did _believe me (_which I highly doubt he will_) how am I going to prove it to him with my powers gone?

"It's nothing." I shook my head, ignoring eye contact.

I could tell Mikey was giving me a stern look when he didn't say anything for four seconds. He then grasped the bottom of my chin gently looking deeply in my cerulean eyes as I stared into his dark chocolate ones.

"Listen Chris, I know you're upset about going to an orphanage and being dumped in a school and all, but don't worry. I'll be there with you to face everything all the way."

Mikey then places his smooth tanish colored hand on top of my light skinned one lacing his fingers with mine.

"I promise." He whispered.

Wow. Since when did Mikey get so comforting all of a sudden? For the past two years that I've known him, he's never really acted this . . . gentle, except that one time when he saved me from that house—er, apartment fire, but that's when I needed someone. Basically on a regular ordinary day, we're really rough with each other and play around. He treats me more like one of his guy friend instead of a girl. I think this is actually the very first time I've ever seen him act like this towards me. It felt kind of weird, but at the same time, it felt really nice.

I gave him a warm, contented smile feeling a lot better. He didn't really help with what was bothering me, but he sure wiped it clear out of my mind for a while.

"Thanks Mikey."

"All right you two, here we are." The police man informed making his car come to a complete screeching halt.

Mike and I rushed towards the right window of the police car as if the building we were in front of just went up in flames. It looked like a very old, yet very well taken care of building. The grass was a lovely shade of spring green, freshly cut and the building looked amazingly tall and powerful when Mikey and I stepped out of the car. It looked more like a boarding school than an orphanage what with all the windows for the many rooms inside.

"Come on; get a move on you two." The police man ordained snapping his rough, ashy fingers as if we were untrained dogs.

Mikey and I both looked back and gave him a glare walking towards the orphanage. 'Do you want us to beg and roll over first master?' I felt like saying, but decided not to. I was already in enough trouble as it is, what with soaking a police man right in the chin. I know, I'm a real dumb ass.

When Mikey and I stepped up on the cemented porch steps, the smooth oak carved door opened up in front of us; a short, brown haired women standing in front of us with a bright smile on her face.

She looked almost as short as me, and let me tell ya, I ain't all that tall. She looked about in her late thirties and was a little round around the tummy area, but I had to admit, she was kind of pretty. Her dark brown eyes sparkled with delight and her perfectly brown skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. I could tell she was one of those really nice ladies that didn't really stand up for themselves and let other people take charge. She also had really nice clothes . . . for a woman. She had a nice pink shirt—shudders, the evil color—with light pink beads around the collar, khaki colored capris, and dark brown strapped sandals.

"Hello. You must be Christine Bennington and Michael Jimenez." The lively woman chirped. She reached out her left hand, her smile filling up her whole face. "I'm the owner of this orphanage. You may call me Madame Helen."

Mikey and I both looked down at the merry woman's hand as if we've never seen a hand before. We both then got slapped in the back of the head by the grumpy police man.

"Don't be rude! Show this woman some manners!" He barked. Mikey and I rubbed our heads shooting a penetrating glare at the hot-headed police man shaking Madame Helen's hand.

Jeez, someone sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"I'm sure you two will be very happy staying here. I already picked out your rooms and called the school you'll be going to tomorrow." Madame Helen said clasping her hands together, that bright smile still planted right on her face.

"Um, thank you ma'am." I thanked quietly.

"Yeah, thanks." Mikey thanked.

"There in your hands now Helen. Let me know if they start acting up." The police man said giving Mikey and I a death glare. We returned the farewell and gave him a death glare also.

"Thank you officer. Have a nice day." Madame Helen waved as the tempered police man drove off.

"All right, now let's get you two inside." Madame Helen informed showing us inside.

Mikey and I both walked inside the orphanage and looked around. The living room looked really huge! Enough to have a full-sized kitchen built in also. The light tan colored carpet underneath us felt really spongy and meek like a puffy cloud underneath our shoes. I could only image how soft it was if you weren't wearing shoes.

Inside the large living room was a shinny oak-carved working desk with a stack of papers and black rolling chair placed next to it. There were also two wooden chairs placed in front of the desk, probably for people who came to adopt kids. Also in the living room was a wide bookcase, mainly carrying books on child's care or health records.

"Come with me and I'll show you to your rooms." Madame Helen said motioning us to walk up the wooden stairs placed in front of us. Boy, these people must really like wood.

Mikey and I followed Madame Helen up the staircase hearing our squeaky sneakers scratch against the staircase. I wondered if this annoyed Madame Helen.

"Follow me." She said, already at the top of the stairs. Mikey and I reached our last step and followed Madame Helen through the dark red tinged hallway until she stopped at the tenth white painted door.

"This is where you'll be sleeping Chris." Madame Helen said giving the door a good three taps.

"Come in." A faint voice said.

Madame Helen opened up the door and showed me in. The room looked pretty nice. The walls were a nice sky blue color with a small window showing the front of the orphanage; the light from outside shinning through the glass window lighting up the whole room. The room also had a smooth wooden—of course—bunk bed with a black painted dresser and white sliding door closet. On the other side of the dresser was a wooden desk much similar to the one in the huge living room, only this one had a laptop on it and a reading lamp.

"Chris, this will be your roommate Matilda." Madame Helen said.

"Please, call me Matt." She smiled reaching out her left hand for me to shake. I shook it giving her a friendly smile. "You two must be Chris and Mikey, the two kids who're all over the news."

"That's us." Mikey smiled shaking Matt's hand.

Matt looked like a really nice person. She had long glossy straight hair that reached down to her hips. Her skin was a dark color making her look a little bit Hawaiian. She probably was. She had small, yet really nice olive colored eyes and a bright smile revealing red colored braces. She wore a regular white shirt under an army green shirt along with matching army capris and black Converse shoes with red shoelaces.

"I'll let you two get acquainted while I show Michael where his room is." Madame Helen said to Matt and me leading Mikey out of the room.

"I catch ya later Chris." Mikey waved.

"Bye Mikey." I smiled while Mikey and Madame Helen left the room.

I turned and looked at Matt shoving my hands in my jeans pockets. "So,"

"So." Matt repeated also shoving her hands in her pants pocket. She was probably as speechless as I was.

I gave her room, which was my room too, one last look around. I surprised myself not noticing the posters she had placed on the walls. There were at least three one each wall, all of bands like Simple Plan, Crossfade, Nickelback, Utada Hikaru, and . . . oh my God! Fort Minor!

I gasped as if a fly just flew right into my mouth. "YOUHAVEAFORTMINORPOSTER!"

She looked at me as if I were crazy, but then turned and saw the poster of Fort Minor hanging up on one of her walls.

"Oh, yeah. Isn't he a dreamboat?" She asked running towards her poster pressing her face against it and smiling lovingly.

"Hell yeah! He's like the smexiest guy in the world!"

"I know! I _love _his song 'Where'd You Go'." Matt said.

"I know! I played that song over and over and over and had it stuck in my head for a week!" I cried.

"Ditto!" Matt and I squealed clasping our hands together and jumping up and down like little girls over boy band singers. Boy, if I could see how goofy I was acting, I would've smacked myself silly.

--------------------------------------------------

**Phew. This chapter took forever to post. Sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chappie and are ready for the next one. Peace!**


	3. Nightmares

**What up home slice(s)? Sorry it took me kinda long to type up this chapter. My grandparents came over to my house and me and my family all went out to dinner. Well, enough with my rambling, here's the third chappie. Oh, before I forget, I'd like to give a big thanks to Lifeless Echo for pre-reading my story. Big thanks man (bangs fist against chest and holds out a peace sign). (Laughs) Oh, don't get mad, but I kinda stuck with a few things that I wrote, but I did stick with a few changes you gave me. Hope that's okay. Well, here it is! The third chapter!**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Titans' Tower**

It was dark, the stars were gleaming and the moon shone a bright luminous glow. Everyone was asleep at Titans' Tower; sound asleep stirring in their beds.

Super Nova gave out a low sigh; rising up to her feet, raising her magical wand, and changing it back into its long steel-coated sword form. The see-through circle on the Titans' roof disappeared completely.

"The mission is going according to plan, Master, they're all asleep." Super nova reported through a small earpiece she was wearing.

"Excellent. Bring them to justice, my apprentices, and then bring them to me." Slade told them through the earpiece.

Super Nova groaned miserably, running her light skinned fingers through her long, milk chocolate hair.

"How on Earth are we going to bring the Titans down without Dark Angel?" Envy asked.

"We'll just have to make due without her." Sasuke said, resting a comforting hand on Envy's right shoulder; the smile he was giving her was disarming.

"Sasuke's right. We can make due without Dark Angel. Now let's fight," Super Nova said, her smooth palms bursting up in flickering red and yellow flames. "And let's win."

----------------------------------------------------

_"Chris! Chris, where are you!" Robin yelled through the pure darkness surrounding him._

_"Robin! I can't find you!" Chris's voice echoed across the darkness._

_The Boy Wonder ran through the bleak room, the sound of his black, steal-soled boots clapping against the hard pavement._

_Suddenly, a small figure started to emerge from in front of him as he ran faster and faster across the room. It was Chris._

_"Chris!" Robin cried out, her body coming closer and closer towards him as he dashed swiftly._

_"Robin!" Chris cried, spreading out her arms and letting Robin's body collide with hers in a tight hug._

_Robin sobbed joyfully, his tears seeping through his black eye mask as he held Chris close in his strong arms. ((Sighs.) I SO wish that were me! Oh wait, that is me. (Smiles.))_

_Chris' voice cracked, her tears falling out of her light blue eyes uncontrollably. "Robin, I'm—I'm so sorry! I shouldn't be forgiven after betraying you and the Titans. I'm **so **so sorry!"_

_Robin held her closer, his right hand moving up towards her head, stroking her dark, short hair gradually, while cradling her back and forth like his own child._

_"It's okay, Chris. You didn't know what you were getting yourself into. I'm the one who should be begging for forgiveness after the way I acted. I'm so sorry, Chris."_

_Just then, Robin felt Chris' body beginning to fade away from his grasp until all he could feel was air._

_"Robin!" Chris cried out._

_"Chris!" Robin screamed, watching her fade into oblivion. He then heard the taunting cries of laughter coming from all around him._

_He turned in all directions, trying to track down the scornful laughs._

_"Chris is on our side now, Robin."_

_"Slade." Robin growled, looking around, trying to locate him._

_"She made a choice and that choice was to join us. It was her decision. Once a villain, always a villain."_

_"Liar! Chris is sorry for what she did. She knew it was wrong and regret what she's done." He yelled, becoming angry._

_Just then, Robin saw a full image of Chris standing in front of him. He yelled out her name in surprise, running after her. Chris took a few steps back with an intimidated look in her eyes._

_"Chris, what's wrong?" He asked, reaching his right hand out towards her._

_Chris stepped back. "I'm sorry Robin, but I made a promise to Slade. I chose to trust him. I'm sorry."_

_Robin's masked eyes went wide with shock and bewilderment. He then felt a sharp pain strike him right in the back. He roared in pain, falling to his knees, feeling his bare skin on his back sting furiously; his red acrobat shirt burned away, revealing the cuts, scrapes, and burns on his back._

_Chris shut her eyes fearfully, feeling her dejected tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_Robin turned, wincing in pain and glaring up at Slade; in Slade's left hand was a steel-coated laser gun._

_He smiled evilly behind his orange and black mask raising the laser gun to Robin's light skinned face._

_He turned towards Chris, "Chris, please! Help me!"_

_Chris looked down on the injured Boy Wonder, her lover lip quivering as she shut her eyes tight. "I'm sorry Robin." She croaked._

_Robin's masked eyes went wide once again as he heard the trigger of the metal laser bun being pulled._

_-------------------------------------------_

Robin gasped loudly shooting up from his bed and panting furiously.

He looked around his room, wiping off all the moist beads of sweat from his face and neck. He took in a deep breath trying to calm himself down, closing his eyes and hearing his heart go back to it regular beating.

"Aww, did someone have a bad dream?"

Robin's eyes shot open turning his back seeing a long, white haired, pale-skinned Sasuke standing behind him, giving Robin a sly grin.

Robin gasped in fright as Sasuke's claw-like hand curled up into a fist, colliding right into his face.

--------------------------------------------

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. I hope y'all like it and I'll post the next one real soon. Catch y'all later! (Does peace sign) Peace!**


	4. Looking Back

**Hey peoples. I hope many of you so far like my story. Please feel free to read and review, I'd really like that! And don't be afraid to write bad reviews. I can take it. (I hope) Anyway, here's the fourth chapter! Hope y'all like it! Oh, and crow14, thanks for the soda!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

_"Robin! Robin, where are you?" I called out running through the bleak darkness hearing my torn-up K-Swiss shoes slamming down on the rough pavement. _(Sound familiar?)

_I turned from left to right and twirled around running in different directions like a trapped mouse; my chest heaved up and down as I panted furiously from all the running I've done, beads of sweat popping from my face._

_"Chris." Robin's voice echoed._

_"Robin?" I turned looking around trying to locate the voice. "Where are you!"_

_Just then, a faint figure appeared in front of me, standing their frigidly. I squinted my eyes a little to make-out who that was. My eyes went wide in surprise._

_"Robin!" I cried out. I quickly dashed after the Boy Wonder as quickly as I could trying to get to him but felt like I wasn't getting anywhere._

_"Robin!" I screamed reaching out my right hand moving my feet faster and faster._

_Suddenly, the pavement underneath my shoes started to crack open, spreading out the floor._

_I stopped, watching the ground open up in front of me, separating me from Robin._

_"Robin!" I screamed reaching out my hands watching him becoming more and more distant until I could now hardly see him. "Robin! Robin, come back! Come back! Robin!"_

_----------------------------------------------------_

"Chris! Chris, wake up! Chris!" Matt yelled over my cries for Robin, trying to shake me awake. My head shot up striking with the hard bottom of the top bunk. I feel back down in my mattress cursing in pain.

"OW!" I screamed clasping my palms on my head shutting my eyes tight wincing in agony. I could hear Matt slapping her right hand over her mouth trying not to burst into pure laughter.

I groaned in distress but felt the pain die down after rubbing my head frantically.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked cracking a small smile on her Hawaiian face. If I weren't feeling so sore, I would've pummeled that grin clear off her face.

"Yeah, just peachy." I scowled tossing my furry black blanket with a powerful white tiger bearing its vicious teeth to the side, rising out of the bottom bed I slept on.

The door to our room suddenly swung open.

"I heard screaming," Mikey stated, his chest heaving up and down as he let out slow pants. Probably from running all the way up here. "Is everything okay?"

"Chris just had a bad dream." Matt told him.

Mikey looked down at me with a concerned look on his face.

"It was nothing Mikey. Don't worry about it." I told him.

Mikey looked at me like I was keeping something from him. Well, I kinda am, but explaining it to him wouldn't be the brightest idea.

Just then, I caught Mikey's eyes slowly wandering down upon me. His eyes went intensively huge and his face went total red. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Um—Chris." He stuttered.

"What?" I asked shrugging my shoulders. What's up with him?

"Uh—" He raised his right hand and pointed down. "Look down."

My eyebrow raised in disorder as I looked down at my cotton gray pajama boxers. My eyes went extremely wide as I let out a gasp of pure embarrassment.

Matt looked down. "Ooh, that time of the month again."

My head shot up, looking straight at Mikey whose face was practically as red as mine was. "Mikey! Get out of here! Get out! Get out! Get out!" I screamed turning Mikey around, shoving him out of mine and Matt's room slamming the door behind him.

I slithered to the floor against the bedroom door feeling my face grow hotter and hotter.

"Oh. My. God." I groaned. I looked up at Matt, who was just looking down upon me with an, 'I feel so sorry for you' look on her tanned face. "Just kill me now." I told her.

"Oh come on Chris. I bet this has happened to like, a million girls before." She told me.

"Don't try to comfort me Matt. It ain't gonna work." I told her burying my head in my hands shaking it slowly feeling like the biggest fool in the entire universe. I then looked back up at her. "Please tell me you have one of those—absorbing, thingies."

"You mean a pad?" She asked.

"Is that what they're called?" I asked myself.

Matt gave me a look of puzzlement, walking towards the dresser drawer in our room opening up the second drawer and taking out a green wrapped pad.

She handed it to me. "Wait a minute, are you telling me you've never been on your period before?" She asked while I took the green wrapped pad.

"Nope, this is my first time." I told her feeling even more embarrassed.

"Wow." Was all Matt could say. "Here, I'll get out so you can change and won't have to go all the way to the bathroom with a big blood stain on your boxers."

"Thanks." I smiled obliged.

"Oh, and you and Mikey start school today, so you better hurry up and start getting ready. Your uniform is right in the closet. Trust me, you can't miss it."

"All right." I told her walking towards the closet. Matt walked out of the room and closed the door behind her while I opened up the sliding closet trying to detect my uniform. Damn, I can't believe I'm actually going back to school. When I dropped out I promised myself I was never and I mean _never _going back. But, I guess life just doesn't work out that way. You make a promise to yourself and there's always something that interferes with it.

Suddenly, I found the uniform I had to wear. I swear my eyes bugged out of my head when I saw it. I took it out looking at it with absolute disgust. It was a white dress shirt with flower carved buttons in the middle, a wavy navy blue skirt, and hung in back of the outfit, was a pair of black dress shoes with long, white see-through socks.

"Oh. My. _God_." I emphasized on 'God'. "Going back to school is bad enough, but sending my ass back looking like a little school girl is _way _too much!"

I gave the outfit one last look and then walked over to the large mirror Matt had in our room, putting the outfit in front of me, seeing how it looked.

"No. Freakin'. Way." I told my reflection looking at how girly I looked. I could only image how I'd look with me actually _wearing _this. Ugh, just thinking about it made my skin crawl.

--------------------------------------------------

Dark Angel looked up at the night, starry sky folding her hands behind her head and laying down on the cool spiky grass. She gave out a pitiful sigh while shutting her eyes.

**Flashback**

_Dark Angel walked out of Slade's lair looking up at the night sky feeling the satisfying cool breeze tickle her face. She took in a deep breath feeling the wonderful feeling of freedom, spreading out her black wings about to fly up in the night._

_"Dark Angel." _

_Dark Angel turned and saw Sasuke standing in back of her with a serious look on his light-skinned face. _

_"Sasuke?" _

_He walked towards her, his dark eyes showing complete unhappiness. Dark Angel looked into his sad eyes and shut her own turning her head away. _

_"I know what you're going to say Sasuke. You're going to try to convince me to stay. But I can't. I'm sorry." She told him._

_"But why? Why are you leaving us Dark Angel? You're an amazing leader. The team will completely fall apart without you. And not just the team." He said, his voice becoming more and more sad. Dark Angel turned and looked up at Sasuke who had his eyes shut and hands tightly clenched into balled up fist holding. He bit his lip. "If you leave, not only will the team fall to pieces . . . but I will to. I don't know what I'd do if you leave me Dark Angel."_

_Dark Angel felt her eyes beginning to water with sorrowful tears looking at her team member holding in his pain. She felt her salty tears stream down her cheeks failing to keep them in until she gave up and broke down crying._

_Sasuke looked up at her, watching her tighten her fist, crying madly. He walked towards her and wrapped his strong arms around the crying Dark Angel, caressing her long hair, and cradling her like his own child trying to comfort her._

_"I'm sorry Sasuke. But I just can't take it anymore. I can't live here another day with Slade. I know you guys will miss me and I'll miss you very much. But I just have to do this on my own." She cried, her tears seeping through Sasuke's blue shirt._

_Sasuke pressed his lips against Dark Angel's ear and whispered softly in it. "I understand Dark Angel."_

_Dark Angel pulled away from Sasuke's embrace and looked into his murky eyes deeply. Sasuke gave her an understanding smile and moved his lips close to Dark Angel's, pressing them against hers in a passionate kiss._

_Dark Angel's eyes fluttered shut feeling Sasuke's warm lips on hers as she kissed him back burningly, saving the moment of them lip-locking under the shinning stars and luminous moon, the cool breeze passing by them._

_Dark Angel then pulled back her lips, departing from Sasuke's as they both looked deeply in each others eyes for the last time._

_"Goodbye Sasuke." Dark Angel whispered, her voice cracking a little._

_Sasuke bit his lip ignoring the pain he felt inside. "Goodbye, Dark Angel."_

_And with that said, Dark Angel withdrew from Sasuke's arms walking away looking back at him as he stood their looking back at her, forcing a proud smile on his face._

_Dark Angel forced a smile on her face also, spreading her black wings out and flying off into the night. _

**End Flashback**

It's only been a couple of days since Dark Angel last saw Sasuke, but to her, it felt like an eternity. She opened up her eyes looking up at the glistening stars after thinking back on that wonderful memory. Leaving Sasuke and the rest of the team was one of the hardest things she's ever done, but she had to let all that go. She left for a reason, and that was to prove herself to Slade; to track down Chris, and kill her; put an end to her so that Slade saw her as someone more. Someone greater than just an apprentice. Someone greater, stronger, better than Chris. She wanted to be known as somebody instead of a nobody in Slade's eyes. She was tired of being treated like crap. It was time to finally stand up for herself and prove Slade wrong. That she was more than that. She was . . . a true fighter, a believer, a dreamer . . . a somebody.

-----------------------------------------------

**(Wipes forehead) Phew! Finally finished. Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter and are ready for chapter number five. I'll post it soon! Peace out yo!**


End file.
